Last Christmas
by Irina Monteith
Summary: Quien sabe lo que nos pueda traer esta navidad - One Shot...


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la serie transmitida por canal FOX GLEE.**_

_**Historia original, queda prohibida su adaptación, distribución y copia parcial o total.**_

**Last Christmas**

…_y corte – dijo Ryan cuando la escena, que Cory y Lea estaban grabando, termino – En una hora vuelvan para el numero final con los demás – ambos asintieron y salieron a la zona de descanso.  
_

_Al llegar Cory se tomo un momento para revisar su Twitter con su Iphone mientras Lea va la nevera a buscar una botella de agua para después caminar donde su amigo y compañero de trabajo.  
_

_En lo que tomo un sorbo de agua, Cory le dijo- Hey Michele- ella se volteo a verlo- ¿quieres oír una historia? Me la conto el chico de la cafetería mientras le firmaba un autógrafo- ella asintió sentándose de tal forma que su cuerpo este frente a él – Es sobre los que podrían haber sido los mejores actores de nuestra generación_

Todo comenzó en Vancouver, víspera de la navidad del año antepasado 

Lo sentimos Srta. Berry pero todos los vuelos a han sido cancelados por la tormenta de nieve que está cayendo – le dijo el controlador aéreo a Rachel Berry, una joven actriz aspirante a Broadway

Pero tengo que ir a New York para pasar las fiestas con mis padres – dijo ella con voz de tristeza; Rachel tenía tiempo sin verlos desde que la llamaron para un pequeño papel en Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Pt 1.

En verdad lo sentimos pero no podemos hacer nada, toda la ciudad está colapsada por esta ventisca.

Muy bien gracias por su ayuda – Rachel decidió ir a cenar y buscar hospedaje para descansar. Ella camino y al frente del aeropuerto esta una pequeña tasca, cruzo la calle y entro al local, donde de inmediato sintió el cambio de clima y decidió quitarse la chaqueta.

Tenía puesto un vestido azul cielo ceñido al nivel del pecho pero con la falda ligeramente suelta, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, acompañado con unos tacones no muy altos pero que hacían ver sus sexys y bien tonificadas piernas muy estilizadas. El cabello lo lleva suelto ligeramente ondulado para darle más volumen y con una pollina.

Más de uno se quedo viéndola cuando pasaba frente a las mesas hacia la barra, al llegar dijo – una copa de vino tinto, por favor – el hombre de la barra fue a la parte de atrás y en una copa le sirvió hasta la mitad del vino más fino que tenia. El encargado le entrego la copa. Rachel podía sentir que la observaban desde lo lejos pero no sabía de dónde venía…

_Y entonces ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Lea viéndolo más que interesada por el relato_

_¿Quién la observaba? – pregunto la voz de Amber, Cory se volteo y vio que en la mesa de atrás estaban también Kevin y Jenna_

_¿desde cuándo están aquí? – pregunto Cory curioso_

_Desde hace un rato pero nos pareció interesante y nos quedamos – respondió Jenna_

_Mmm ok, bueno continúo…_

Unas mesas mas lejos de la barra estaba Finn Hudson un joven y prometedor actor que había actuado en la comedia romántica "Reír y Amar" con Quinn Fabray su ex novia.

Desde que el la vio pasar junto a su mesa, le pareció la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto y eso era decir mucho pues él había comenzado su carrera desde pequeño, en comerciales y pequeños papeles en varias series como Ugly Betty o Grey's Anatomy; pero esta chica desprendía un atracción magnética sobre él, escribió un nota en una servilleta y llamo un mesero y le dijo – Dale esto a la joven de la barra, la del vestido azul – el asintió y se la llevo.

Srta. Esto se lo manda el caballero de la aquella mesa – ella volteo y lo vio, le pareció atractivo así que solo asintió hacia el mesonero recibiendo el papel

**Brindo por ti**

**FH  
**

Ella solo sonrió y se volteo a verlo. El levanto su copa en señal de saludo y ella se lo devolvió con una amplia sonrisa. Se paso una hora, entre miradas y sonrisas cordiales y a veces algo coquetas, ninguno de los dos entendía el motivo por el cual no dejaban de mirarse – Puff – Rachel dio un gran suspiro mirando su tercer trago de la noche, en los altavoces del lugar empezó a sonar "Jingle Bells", lo cual la hizo recordar en su familia con nostalgia. 

Daria 1 millón por saber lo que piensas – una voz dijo detrás de ella.

Rachel volteo hacia la dirección de la voz, era el chico "coqueto", el cual reconoció de inmediato, él era el chico de los anuncios de Guchi que le encantaba, pero en persona era increíblemente alto, estaba vestido de traje, la corbata desabrochada un poco, señales de que tal vez había llegado de alguna fiesta navideña; Rachel río al chico.

Vaya, mis pensamientos valen mucho, no? – la chica expreso arqueando una ceja.

Puedes apostarlo – le dijo de forma sexy y sonriéndole de medio lado – por cierto soy Finn – hizo una pausa mientras le tendía la mano – Finn Hudson – ella tomo su mano y de inmediato sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorría, el se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

Rachel Berry – le contesto sonrojada, después Rachel tomo su copa y se la tomo de golpe antes los ojos de sorpresa de Finn.

Sé quién eres – el también la reconoció ya que su antigua novia era fan de la saga en la que Rachel tenía un papel – entonces **Rachel Berry** – dijo poniendo énfasis en el nombre – que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí tan sola en navidad?

Quien dijo que estaba sola? – dejo salir las palabras de su boca de golpe.

Oh, así que quien es el afortunado? Y en donde esta? – pregunto Finn con una gran curiosidad creciente en el, mirando a todos lados en busca del susodicho.

Su nombre es Jesse y esta a 100 km, acostado en la cama con una…zorra – dejo salir lo ultimo como si pensara mucho en las palabras "adecuadas" para describirla, acto siguiente levanto su copa y el cantinero de pelo rubio camino enseguida hacia ella con una botella de vino tinto, rellenándole la copa por cuarta vez

Entonces estas bebiendo así por un tipo? – cuestiono Finn para mantener viva la conversación

No lo se – le contesto encogiéndose de hombros – además del hecho de no estar con mi familia para estas fechas

Así que ¿no lo amabas? – Rachel abrió los ojos como platos ante la pregunta inapropiada del chico que recién conocía – disculpa mi pregunta – dijo Finn al ver su expresión – es solo que no entiendo porque, pero deseo con muchas fuerzas saber todo acerca de ti

Me estas atemorizando un poco – exclamo con tono burlón, ella tampoco entendía lo que le pasaba con este chico

Crees en el amor a primera vista? – dijo el volteándose hacia ella para no perderse ningún detalle de su expresión al contestar

Podría empezar a creer – contesto ella con una sonrisa coqueta

Ella se levanto de su silla y puso la mano en el hombro de Finn para no perder el equilibrio – Voy al baño – le susurro al oído. El la vio alejarse y empezó a sentir como el aire le faltaba, por lo que se levanto y fue tras ella

_La siguió al baño – pregunto Lea sorprendida – OMGlee pero se acaban de conocer _

_Sí, pero está bien para que ella olvide al patán de su novio – exclamo Dianna, que tenía un rato de estar escuchando la historia_

_Me van a dejar continuar? – pregunto Cory un poco irritado _

_Siguee – gritaron unisonó sus amigos _

Finn llego a la entrada de los sanitarios y miro a ambos lados, para corroborar que nadie lo observaba entrar, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo veía, entro – Rachel? – dijo en un susurro. Rachel abrió la puerta del segundo baño.

Que haces aquí? – le cuestiono

Quiero decirte algo – le dijo recostándose a la puerta

Y no podía esperar – exclamo divertida. De pronto la puerta principal del sanitario rechino y acto seguido Finn empujo a Rachel dentro del baño y cerró la puerta para que no lo descubrieran.

El rápido movimiento de Finn provoco que ambos quedaran atrapados en un pequeño espacio y sus cuerpos unidos por las caderas. Rachel empezó a reír nerviosamente, el coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella para hacerla callar. Ambos aguardaron en silencio a que la chica saliera del servicio.

Cuando estuvieron solos el acerco su rostro al de ella – de esto te quería hablar – y acorto un poco más la distancia que los separaba – no sientes esto – dijo tomando la mano de Rachel y la llevo a su corazón – no entiendo lo que siento y creo que no lo podría jamás expresar con palabras – ella sonrió al darse cuenta que el sentía exactamente lo mismo que ella

Rachel se puso de puntillas y poso sus labios sobre los de él, sus labios se unieron en una danza perfecta, Finn la tomo por la cintura para eliminar la mínima distancia que los separaba. El beso era delicado pero a la vez apasionado, el sabor de ese beso era el más dulce y adictivo néctar que jamás habían probado.

Salgamos de aquí – le pidió Rachel separándose lo necesario para poder hablar. El la tomo de la mano y salieron así del baño, Finn pago la cuenta de ambos y salieron del bar.

El clima de Vancouver había cambiado por completo la noche estaba despejada y ya no hacia frio, por lo que empezaron a caminar por las calles del lugar, tomados de la mano y no necesitaban palabras con solo mirarse sentían la conexión entre ambos. Una anciana que los vio, los hizo detenerse para abrazarlos y decirles en tono dulce – que linda pareja hacen – a los dos les encantaba la idea de tener un futuro juntos.

Después de un par de cuadras caminando a la luz de la luna y las estrellas, Finn vio una joyería – Rachel quédate aquí un momento – le dijo tomándola por los hombros y obligándola a sentarse en una banca – ya vuelvo – a Rachel le extraño mucho la actitud de Finn pero no protesto.

El entro en la joyería – disculpe me podría mostrar ese anillo – pidió al encargado del lugar

Es el anillo mas lujoso que tenemos – exclamo el encargado entregándoselo – a su novia le va a encantar y le aseguro que le dirá que si, pues esto le va a encantar

Si es así, me lo llevo – dijo Finn sin dudarlo y saco su tarjeta y lo pago, el encargado lo puso en una preciosa caja azul cielo que hacia juego perfecto con el vestido de su amada

Finn salió desbordando alegría de la tienda y fue a la banca en la que dejo a Rachel, camino sigilosamente y se paro detrás de ella, extendió su mano con la caja del anillo abierta sobre el hombro de Rachel

Cásate conmigo – Rachel se volteo a verlo sorprendida – sé que es apresurado, pero estoy seguro de que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado – las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Rachel – o si bien no quieres puede ser tu regalo de navidad – dijo un poco decepcionado

Es el mejor regalo de navidad que me han dado – le contesto al fin, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – y si acepto yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo – ambos sonrieron y el saco el anillo de la caja y lo puso en el dedo de la mujer que se había ganado su corazón

Finn rodeo la banca para quedar frente a Rachel y tomarla en sus brazos y fundirse en un nuevo beso – Finn, si quieres saber cuánto te quiero cuenta las estrellas del cielo – dijo ella separándose, el sonrió y le dijo – Yo también te amo Rachel Berry

_Ohh por Dios Cory que bella historia – dijo Jenna que tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas_

_Pero que fue de ellos? – pregunto Lea – porque al inicio me dijiste que era __sobre los que podrían haber sido los mejores actores de nuestra generación, pero yo solo los vi en las películas que mencionaste_

_Yo también estaba intrigado – admitió Cory – así que investigue sobre ellos en internet y según lo que leí se casaron un año después en Vancouver, fue una ceremonia privada, solo con los familiares más cercanos de ambos._

_Pero y sus carreras? – cuestiono Kevin_

_Al parecer los dos las dejaron porque no querían desperdiciar ni un solo segundo que la vida les regalara para estar juntos_

_Aawww – soltó Amber entre un suspiro – yo quisiera encontrar un amor así_

_Quien sabe lo que nos pueda traer esta navidad – exclamo Cory y todos se perdieron en sus propios pensamientos_

**FIN**

_**Hola!**_

_**Bueno, les traigo una pequeña historia de navidad Glee, lo escribimos para un concurso y fue un verdadero trabajo en equipo, asi que el crédito de esta historia lo comparto con (redoble de tambores)**_

_**Yami Naty Cullen Swan**_

_**Mist-Black**_

_**Heechan**_

_**Ornitorrinca**_

_**Charis**_

_**Chicas sinceramente fue un gusto escribir y aportar ideas con ustedes! Y pues a los lectores de este fic ojala y lo disfruten mucho**_

_**Saludos**_


End file.
